Cheating Hearts
by stinka
Summary: When Yuki gets voilent and possesive in his relationship with Shuichi, Shuichi goes and looks for love in all the wrong places. Well he ever find his true lover? ShuX?Maybe all?
1. Late Night Suspense

Title: Cheating Hearts

Pairing: I don't really know who all will be in it, but first I'll start with Eiri Yuki and Shuichi.

WARNING: This is a drama Yaoi. So… well you know what's in it if you're familiar wit the genre. Males with other males.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation… If I did, Touma would die in the first episode.

Author quick note: This I Stinka here! I've been taking a break SO… I did this story about a year ago and forgot about it! So… I'm going to let you guys read it. It's a drama one instead of my usual horror. Yeah. I think I'll stick to drama and horror... The comedy is not in my blood. This story takes place at Eiri's old apartment. I though the setting there would be better.

Chapter One: Late Night Suspense

The hallway to Eiri's apartment seemed long and desolated. His footsteps echoed with every step, making the hallway even more barren. He was tired after staying out for so long that evening. It was almost 11:00 that lonely night when Eiri decided to finally go home. He had been drinking all that day and was wasted now. It wasn't like him to do such things but lately he had been stressed by Shuichi. Why was he so needy all the time? He had been pestering the writer about things that really didn't even matter! Like, why should he have so sleep with the singer? And why did Shuichi want to talk to him all the time? Well not it being Eiri's fault, but Shuichi had been pushing him to do such things. Eiri has been very forceful to the small pink headed boy for months now. But it wasn't Eiri's fault at all you see. Shuichi had been bugging the crap out of him and the only way to make him leave Eiri alone was to be more aggressive and violent, not to mention the strict rules Eiri was now enforcing. Shuichi couldn't go out anymore unless it was to work or with Eiri. He wasn't allowed to sleep with Eiri anymore, and Shuichi couldn't even take a shower without the blonde's permission. Eiri didn't want Shuichi to get no pleasure from anything. It had gotten so bad that Shuichi had to wear long sleeves, dark sunglasses, and pants to hide the burses that Eiri had inflicted on him. The poor boy was in love and for that he was punished terribly for it. Now Eiri wouldn't just pound the poor boy's face into the ground; he would just bitch slap him around until he saw blood.

Earlier that day, Eiri had beaten Shuichi for something he could remember now that he tried to think of it. It was something about going somewhere with K. Eiri couldn't help but get jealous at the thought of Shuichi being with another man that was stronger than him. He had to calm down because he didn't want to beat the kid for no reason when he reached the apartment. Shuichi just knew how to piss Eiri off at the right moment. It was really annoying. But now was not the time. He was horny and it had been about a month since he and the kid had done anything. Shuichi was at the apartment and was ready for Eiri's pleasure… or chastisement… which ever he felt like doing tonight.

He reached the apartment but hesitated. He was a bit tipsy and had to think a second before he began to forge for his keys. But just before he touches the door knob, Eiri felt that there was something wrong. A cold chill came over him like a rushing wind that came from down the hall. That was strange because there were no windows on that floor. The only windows on that floor was the ones that were inside the apartments and it was every unlikely that someone would just have there apartment door open at such late hours in the night. Eiri looked around to make sure that all the apartment doors were closed and just as he thought, there were none open. In fact, he might be the only person awake on the whole floor. He just knew that Shuichi had cried himself to sleep again like he always did when he was left at home by himself. Normally just before he would go to sleep, there would be "left overs" of himself on his hands. You could tell that he had given himself a hand job right before he went to sleep. But Eiri usually didn't get mad at him for that, unless he got it on his bed or all over the couch. Except this time something wasn't right. A dreadful, almost cold felling came over him. Something in his head was saying that he was about to be sorry for all the horrible things he had been doing. Voices of himself yelling at the young singer filled his head like rushing water. He saw himself hitting and thrashing on the pink haired boy and leaving him countless times on the floor in a pool of his own blood. All the times he would get mad at his editor of putting his due date closer than his thought; Eiri would take out his anger on Shuichi and leave him crying in the corner of a room. All the nights the blonde would lock his lover up and not let him eat for days at a time. All the nights he would have sex with the boy until he would start to bleed.

Eiri didn't notice that he had started to squeeze his key s in his pocket. He stopped and shook his head when he felt a throbbing pain go through his hand. The blonde told himself that he wasn't wrong in what he was doing; it was Shuichi's fault that all these things were happening to him. He grabbed the doorknob and twisted it to make sure that it was still locked like he had left it. To his amazement, it wasn't lock. In fact, it wasn't even all the way closed. Eiri was pissed now.

"I told him… not to open the door… BUT!... He did anyway… I hope it was a good reason." Eiri was drunk… But he was sober enough to see that Shuichi had done something he wasn't supposed to do. He went inside the apartment and over to his sink and slowly turned on the sink to wake himself up. Sure enough, the cold water did its duty. He slowly turned it off so that he wasn't to make a sound. He wanted to surprise the boy so that it would scare him when he got to him.

The apartment was dark except for the lamp light that was always on in the living room for Shuichi. Eiri slowly made his way to the living room where he started to hear faint moaning sounds that came from down the hall. He stopped and listened to confirm the moans. They were from no one other than his disobedient love. A mean threatening look came over Eiri Yuki's face. He knew that he had to get him good for this one.

He snuck down the hall until he got to his bedroom door. It was cracked so that light came from it and would acuminate part of the hallway. He told the brat not to jack off in his bed like he had done before. He got it everywhere last time.

The closer Eiri got to the bedroom the more he started to wonder what was really going on. His heart was starting to race and his palms got moist from all the alcohol. He wanted to catch Shuichi in the act so that he could punish him even more. But the second he heard another voice come from the bedroom, his heart and stomach fell to the floor. Yuki could hear the voice but couldn't tell who it was. He was going to kill the little brat now! Why would he ever try to cheat on him like that with any one? Didn't he know Eiri would kill him or come extremely close!? He couldn't wait any longer to see who it is.

"I'm gonna kill him… The brat… I'll make sure he never tries any thing like this on me ever again!"

Sorry I had to end it so soon. I just want people to read it and tell me how it is. I don't want to give it all away at first. Please Review! Thanks! And trust me… It's gonna get really good!


	2. The Runaway

Title: Cheating Hearts

Pairing: I don't really know who all will be in it, but first I'll start with Eiri Yuki and Shuichi.

WARNING: This is a drama Yaoi. So… well you know what's in it if you're familiar wit the genre. Males with other males.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation… If I did, Touma would die in the first episode.

Summery: Eiri Yuki has been treating his lover, Shuichi like crap and on top of that he has been abusing him! He has been over protective and well… A total butthole! ( I suck at summaries… )

Chapter 2: The Runaway

At this point in their relationship, whether Yuki knew it or not, Shuichi was about to break. It was either he went back to his parents' house or Yuki would have to stop all the abuse. Save for Eiri was about to find out, first handed, how Shuichi really felt. But to his surprise, Eiri already knew.

Yuki was silent as he crept to the crack in the door. He then peeked through the crack to see what was moaning sound he heard earlier. At first he saw was a person with long golden locks of flowing hair sitting on the bed. Their hair touched the bed as they sat with his head facing the door. The hair then moved as another head moved to come to be above the blonde. It was pink… and not just any pink… Shuichi pink. Shuichi had a concerned look on his face with a mixture of joy and sadness to make him look even more adorable to stare at. Eiri was furious! He didn't know whether to bust in the room and kill everyone in there or to go back in the living room and wait for them to come out.

Eiri decided quickly as he walked back into the living room and turned on the TV. He sat on his side of the couch and crossed his legs as normal like he never saw anything.

'_It couldn't be the brat… Why would he even think about doing something like this to me? Doesn't he know how much trouble he would be in if he tried something like this on me? This must be a mistake… someone might have just came into the wrong apartment by mistake! He can't cheat on me! He can't! He won't! I'd kill him if he did!'_

Within seconds, Shuichi rushed out of the room and was red in the face. He didn't say anything as he walked up to Eiri with his hands behind his back. The blonde ignored him as he sat down on the other end of the couch.

_'I'm going to kill him! That brat... wait! I want to hear his excuse for this one...'_

Shuichi began to speak.

"You came home early... It's nice to see you, Yuki..."

_"Like hell it is!'_

"Was K good?"

That question made Shuichi make the oddest face Eiri had ever seem him make. It was a blend of fear, shyness, guilt, and an arrangement of emotions that the blonde never saw him create before. To put in short, Shuichi was just plain hacked. He stood up and grabbed his mouth. Eiri stood up and in a rage blind rage he smacked Shuichi across his face. The violent hit has heard through the apartment and that it what caught K's attention. K was buttoning up his normal white shirt when he heard the colossal slap. He didn't say anything but paused as he heard the yelling that fallowed.

Eiri was still standing when Shuichi fell. There was silence for a second before he started to talk.

"So… I wasn't good enough?... Huh!" Eiri then kicked Shuichi in the stomach and blood came out of his mouth. Eiri hadn't noticed it before, but when Shuichi fell he hit he dead on the side of the table, thus knocking him out. But when Yuki kicked him, not only did it make blood come up, he woke the singer up out of his 'sleeping' state of mind.

"Choaack!" Shuichi chocked on his own blood as he struggled for air. He didn't know where he was and to make matters worse he couldn't see either. His vision was foggy and his hearing was almost muted. All he could hear was a ringing noise that was piercing his ears. Eiri stopped far a second as he picked the semi-awake boy up to his feet. Shuichi could barely stand as he tried to collect his thoughts.

"Aww. What's the matter Shu?" Eiri smiled an eerie smile before he back handed his lover again. Shuichi could even defend himself now. He was way too weak and could barely see because of the blood coming from his head going into his eyes.

'_Yuki's going to kill me… I was wondering when he was going to. I'm so tired of living this way. If I can't live a normal life with a person I love… then I guess I don't deserve to live… I love you Eiri… But you don't seem to see that. I gave up almost everything an d put everything on the line for you but you still don't see how much I love you… I guess the only way you will see that is when you actually kill me'_

Shuichi then felt another hard blow, but this time it was to his stomach. He could do nothing after that but just go limp. Just when everything looked to be going like death was the only way out, he heard a deep toned voice. One that was deeper than Yuki's. Shuichi tried to collect his thoughts again when the arguing started to make out who the voice belonged to.

K came into the room dominating the situation. He through Eiri Yuki to the nearest wall and held him there until Shuichi fell to the floor.

"What the fuck's wrong with you! You're going to kill him, you bastard!" K then pushed him even harder back into the wall. Eiri could feel the pressure of himself being crushed under K's anger.

" Why the hell should you care?! He only used you for the sex! He was lonely and desperate!" K then motioned to punch Eiri's lights' out but stopped himself as he calmed himself down.

"He wouldn't have to use me if you weren't such a lousy lover! I bet you're the one who doesn't want to lose him! That's why you try to keep him lock up in your apartment all the time! That's why you don't trust him! That's why you're so damn over protective!!" K couldn't hold back his anger any longer, he punch Eiri so hard in his face that blood just squirted on his cloths and face. K then decided that it was enough for now. He let the blonde go and he landed on the floor with a hard thud.

K then looked around and searched for Shuichi. There was a small blood trail leading to the front door where the door was open. Shuichi had left. Both of the men just looked at the door as they could hear footsteps pounding down the hall to the exit of the building.

"Look what you did… You let him loose!" yelled the writer at the long haired blonde.

"I let him go!? You were the one who was beating the shit out of him! Fuck You! I'm gone to look for him!" K yelled as he went through the door of the apartment and slammed the door.

Eiri was left alone again… Thinking of all the bad things he had done to his lover over the months. For the longest he didn't move from his spot where K had left him. The thoughts of all the abuse he had put the small boy though was almost unbarring. The pain that he had inflicted on his lover was now starting to sink in. The cold apartment and the darkness that surrounded him were creeping into his heart along with all the anger he felt toward himself. Eiri finally picked himself up after some long thinking. It was the early morning before he did so.

Walking to his bedroom he saw the dark almost dry blood on his white carpet.

_Why?... Why would Shuichi just up and leave me? I know I've been mean and cruel to him,… but that's no reason for him to treat me this way. What is he thinking by running away like this… I gat to find him! He's my property! He's mine! No one else can have him! I'd kill him before he finds another love!_

Eiri grinned to himself in silence as he walked the rest of the way to his bedroom where he went to sleep. Just before Eiri Yuki went to sleep, he thought to himself…

_That brat… I know where you went… I'll fucking kill you… There's only so many place you can hide for now._

That's it for now! Please Read and Review!

Stinka: What the hell is wrong with you Mr. Eiri?

Yuki: Nothing, hell! You're the one writing this shit!

(Stinka starts to cry to herself…)

Shuichi: Look what you did! You're being a bastard! 

Yuki: So… Oh… I'm sorry…

Stinka: I fucked your dad you dirty bastard! (She taked off running and Yuki chases)

Shuichi: Oh well… See You guys next time! ( Waves bye-bye)


End file.
